Augusta Slater
Augusta Lorianne Slater (nee Levinson) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played by venerable actress Shirley MacLaine best known for her role of outspoken Martha Levinson, the mother of Elizabeth McGovern's character on the series, Downton Abbey. She is also considered to be a comic relief character. "When I was told by Elizabeth McGovern (who played her on-screen daughter, Cora, on Downton Abbey) and Maggie Smith (who played Martha's foil, Violet Crawley) about Harpers Falls, I was intrigued. Albert contacted me, and told me that he loved my portrayal of Martha, with her flinging of her modernity towards Violet, and their barbs at one another. Well, we came up with some of Martha's characteristics, used her last name as the maiden name, and added a lot more of a modernity to her as it is 2016, and along came Augusta. I am looking forward to this show." Ardith's foil Like Ardith being a modern day Violet Crawley (Maggie Smith's role on Downton Abbey), Augusta Slater could well be the modern-day equivalent of Martha Levinson (Shirley MacLaine's character on DA). Ardith and Augusta had known one another for many years, since their youth, and they were totally flip sides of the same coin. While Ardith, who is modern, also cherishes tradition (much like Maggie's character of Violet on DA, did); Augusta doesn't like tradition, although she does see the need for it. The constantly modern Augusta is always trying to inflict her modernity, or MORE modernity in this case, in Ardith's face. This sets the two off to be frenemies. While Augusta is always on the move, and involving herself in every cause known to Boston, Ardith focuses on a few causes at a time. Which sets the two very formidable women at loggerheads. While their arguments are amusing in a lot of ways, the families in town can get annoyed when their arguments get heated, as they sometimes can be. Augusta is always trying out the latest fashions, while Ardith, who is equally comfortable in new styles as well as traditional styles, wants to maintain a balance. Augusta, with her constant energy and striving for harmony, can sometimes go way too far with her dreams, schemes and notions. Also, like Shirley MacLaine is in real life, Augusta is a practitioner of New Age beliefs. Something Ardith doesn't get or even understand. This is another bone of contention between the two women. The undaunted Augusta finds a kindred spirit in Aurora Harper, the owner of New Ages, the new age bookstore in Cambridge. Augusta is often seen at the bookstore teaching various classes and generally helping out around there, and since Aurora pulls double duty at the Bistro, Augusta sometimes watches over the store. As such, Aurora made her the manager and her second-in-command, even offering Augusta half-ownership of the store. With her wit and her somewhat New Age beliefs, as well as her arguments with Ardith, Augusta is a breath of fresh air. Category:Characters Category:Comic relief characters Category:Harper family allies